


Seduction in Lingerie

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Keith's a cheeky shit, Lance set it up, Lingerie, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sex Toys, Shiro's hand used as a sex toy, Smut, Voltron Bingo 2018, keith in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Shiro's been busy lately, so Lance gives Keith a surefire way to get his attention. Spoiler, it works.Card: NSFWPrompt: Seduction





	Seduction in Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Keith calling Shiro captain is my kink tbh

Keith stares at the lingerie in Lance’s hand. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?”

“Hear me out, you said Shiro’s been really busy lately, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, if you walk into your bedroom in this, he won’t have any choice but the look at you. Touch you. Do anything you want him to.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Look, it’s a lovely black colour, he’ll love it.”

Keith furrows his eyebrows. “You really think he’ll love me wearing lingerie that _you_ brought?”

“I brought it for you though, besides, he doesn’t need to know that, does he? Just shove something up your ass, put this on and wow him. He sure as hell could use the break.”

“S-shove something in my ass?”

Lance grins. “Well, yeah, so he doesn’t have to waste time prepping you, he can just bend you over his desk and fuck you.”

“Jesus Christ, Lance, what is wrong with you?”

“I’m just trying to get my buddy laid. You’re cranky when you haven’t fucked for a while.”

Keith’s face turns red. “You really think this will work?”

Lance looks him up and down. “I think you can pull it off. You have a very… feminine body.”

Keith’s fists clench at his side. “That really means nothing coming from you, Lance.”

“My point is, Shiro will love it.”

“Fine, fine. Thank you, I suppose.”

“You’re welcome. Now, go! Get yourself some good dicking!”

“Please shut up.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Lance salutes, grinning wildly as Keith walks away.

* * *

 

Keith stands in front of the mirror in his own room. The lingerie fit weirdly perfect, clinging in all the right places. The black lace garter belt holds the black thigh-highs perfectly to his legs. He turns, checking his ass out in the mirror, the string of the thong has disappeared inside of him, holding the lightly buzzing vibrator in place. Keith’s cock stands proud, tip poking out from the front of his panties, leaking against his prickling skin.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to get from his room to Shiro’s in this state, but he was going to try his hardest. Out of his wardrobe, he pulled a dressing gown out, it had been a present from Allura that had gone unworn. Something about having a dressing gown that was red with a lion on the hood was incredibly embarrassing to Keith, so he’d shoved it into the back of his wardrobe never to be seen again. Well, until right in that moment.

Keith slips the gown over himself, tying it messily in the front, shoves the other little things Lance had dropped off for him into a bag, then heads out. He glances around him as he makes his way to the captain’s room, it’s a long trek for someone wearing so little.

He’s thankful when he arrives at Shiro’s room, having not bumped into anybody. He knocks lightly on the door.

“Come in,” Shiro calls from inside. Keith opens the door.

“You know, you shouldn’t just tell people to come in, Shiro, it’s dangerous.”

“I knew it was you.”

“How?”

“I just know.” Shiro doesn’t turn around from his desk as he speaks, instead, his hands start moving over the keyboard once more.

“I’m going to use the bathroom, is that okay?”

“You know you don’t need to ask to use the bathroom, Keith, you’re here often enough.”

Keith huffs but walks into the adjacent bathroom. He drops the robe, letting it waterfall on the ground, falling around his feet. Out of the bag, Keith removes a different gown, a thinner, silkier one. He slips it over his shoulders, fabric smooth and cold against his skin. He then pulls out a little black tube, opening the cap. It’s bright red and smells divine as Keith spreads it across his lips. The last touch is the heels. He sits on the side of the bath, and slides them on, doing them up around the ankles.

“If Shiro doesn’t fuck me after this, I’m gonna have to get myself a new boyfriend,” Keith mutters to himself, adjusting his hard cock in his panties. He then opens the door.

Shiro is still hunched over his desk, attention flicking between the paper in his hands and the laptop. Keith struts over to him, the sound of his heels still not wavering Shiro’s attention. He drapes himself over Shiro, mouth close to his ear. “I’m so hard for you, Shiro.”

“Not now- You’re what?” Shiro turns in his chair, Keith pulling away just in time. Shiro’s mouth goes dry as Keith drops the silk gown, it falling softly by his heeled feet. “Holy shit.”

Keith rubs his hand over his cock. “Do you have time for me, Captain?”

Shiro feels his own cock stir at the sight. Keith’s long legs, perfectly surrounded by black thigh-highs, the heels making his legs longer and more beautiful than Shiro had ever seen them, and holy shit, those panties. Too small to cover Keith’s erection. “T-turn around,” Shiro stutters, adjusting his own cock subtly. But Keith sees, a small smirk forming on his lips as he turns around.

“Is this what you want, Captain?” He bends, letting Shiro get sight of the small vibrator buzzing away and the way the thong disappears between his cheeks.

“Keith…”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I need to work.” Shiro turns his chair away, cock hard and throbbing in his pants, but he has a job to do. One that should have been done days ago.

Keith glares, pouting his lips. He needs a new plan. He taps his heel against the floor, and then it came to him. Grabbing the small remote from where he’d jammed it in his garter, Keith turns the vibrator up, moaning loudly as his knees wobble. He can see Shiro’s shoulders hunch, a tell-tale sign that he was forcing himself to not look.

Keith takes a place on Shiro’s bed, crossing one leg over the other. He wondered if Shiro could now hear the sound of the vibrator against his prostate, buzzing loudly. He moans out again as he rubs his hand over his cock, and Shiro’s head almost turns. He’s almost broken him. Time for the finishing touch, Keith gets onto his knees, ass in the air, and pushes his fingers in, the vibrator pushing harshly against his prostate.

“Takashi,” Keith moans, pushing back on his fingers and Shiro’s resolve is broken. With an animalistic growl, Shiro pushes his chair back, knocking it over and jumping on the bed, pinning Keith below him, still-clothed cock thrusting against him. Keith groans, loving the weight of Shiro on his back.

“What do you think you’re doing, Keith?” Shiro growls, yanking Keith’s fingers from his ass and replacing them with his metal ones.

“Seducing you, Captain,” Keith drawls, biting at the flesh of Shiro’s arm pinning him down. “This isn’t exactly where I wanted to fuck though.”

Shiro harshly thrusts his fingers in. “Yeah? And where did you want to fuck?”

“I wanted you to bend me over your desk and fuck me there.”

Shiro flips Keith easily, Keith’s back hitting the bed. Shiro’s floating arm holds Keith down, arms above his head, while his flesh arm undoes his trousers, pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring out. “How about I fuck you right here?”

Keith shrugs, legs wrapping around Shiro’s waist and pulling him closer. “Do it. Fuck me.”

Shiro wastes no time, pushing his cock in with the vibrator. Keith’s body arches, heels digging into the small of Shiro’s back, leaving marks Keith knew would hurt later. Shiro leans down, mouth pressing against Keith’s in a frenzied kiss, tongues battle for dominance while Shiro fucks the vibrator ever deeper into Keith’s ass.

“You’re such a whore,” Shiro hisses, pulling out before slamming back in. Keith cries out, his voice raw. “A dirty, filthy whore,” he repeats, his own lipstick covered lips making marks across Keith’s neck.

“Fuck me, Captain!” Keith cries, digging his heels in deeper. “Harder!”

Shiro goes harder. His cock presses so deep Keith is sure he can feel the vibrator buzzing in his stomach. He wants to move his arms, enclose them around Shiro’s shoulders and pull him close, but they’re still held above his head, Shiro’s prosthetic arm far stronger than anything Keith had dealt with.

Keith’s just on the edge, his body shaking when Shiro pulls out. Keith groans, trying to use his feet to pull Shiro back inside, but he doesn’t. He sits back, admiring his flushed, almost fucked-out boyfriend. “You’re so sexy, Keith, fuck, look at you.”

If Keith wasn’t already red from his face to his feet, he would have blushed at Shiro’s words. “Yeah? So why’d you stop fucking me?”

Shiro uses the wire for the vibrator to pull it out, leaving Keith feeling completely empty. “Because I want you to ride me.”

Shiro lays down beside him, his arm letting Keith’s wrists go. Keith wastes no time climbing on top of him and sliding down his cock. Shiro groans, mouth lax at the sight. Keith, in tight lingerie and heels bouncing on his cock, red lipstick smeared across his face and neck, Shiro was sure he got harder at the sight.

Keith used Shiro’s chest to bounce himself, hands pushing down on Shiro’s pecs, occasionally squeezing at the hard muscle beneath his fingers. Shiro groans, letting his hands fall to Keith’s thighs, rubbing softly as Keith slammed himself down.

“Finger me,” Keith mumbles, grinding himself down. “With your metal hand, finger me.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and his cock got impossibly harder, he let his floating hand move behind Keith and began to push its way into his hole, using his own pre-cum to slide in. Keith shivers, pushing back against it.

“Oh- oh, fuck,” he whimpers, hands clenching on Shiro’s chest as the full finger reaches inside of him beside Shiro’s cock. “This is so hot.”

Shiro nods in agreement, thrusting upwards just to watch Keith’s face contort in pleasure. Shiro uses his free hand to wipe at the drool falling from Keith’s lips, bringing it to his own mouth. “I want to fuck you in lingerie more often,” he admits, hand falling to Keith’s cock, thumb wiping over the pre-cum gathering there.

“Me-Me too,” Keith agrees, slamming himself down. “You,” he breathes, crying out as Shiro spits on his hand and encases it around his cock. He’s so close, so, so close. Shiro pumps him from one side, pounding him with three fingers and a cock from the other and Keith is gasping, head falling back and vision going white as he cums hard into Shiro’s hand.

Shiro flips them again and with Keith looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, Shiro pounds into him again, holding Keith’s shaking body he finishes, painting Keith’s asshole white. He doesn’t pull out immediately, instead, rolling them over so his cock is snug in Keith’s ass as they spoon, Shiro’s arms wrapped protectively around Keith.

They don’t speak as they catch their breath, Keith occasionally shaking as he comes down from his high.

“That was so fucking hot,” he finally says as Shiro pulls out. “Thank you.” Keith rolls over to face Shiro, and it’s only now he sees the red lipstick he was wearing staining Shiro’s lips.

“No, thank you.” Shiro runs his fingers over the garter and down Keith’s thighs. “You look good in my colours.”

“Technically they’re my colours now, _Captain_ ,” Keith teases.

“Don’t make me fuck you again, Keith.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Not a threat, a promise.”

Keith leans forwards, pressing his lips softly to Shiro’s. “Get your work done first, I’ll be here when you finish.” He taps his nose. “And maybe wash that lipstick off.”

Shiro wipes his thumb over Keith’s lips. “And perhaps my hand,” he jokes, wiping his still cum-covered hand on his work clothes.

They kiss softly a few more times before Shiro reluctantly pulls away. “You should change, I’ll never be able to concentrate with you on my bed in that.”

“Perhaps that what I want.”

Shiro leans down to kiss him again. “You will be keeping this get-up, right?”

“Of course. Might even get a few more,” he says. “I love what it does to you.”

“Slut,” Shiro teases.

“Only for you, baby.”

They kiss once more before Shiro finally stands up properly, stretching out his limbs. “Come shower with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
